


Couples Costumes

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Matching Halloween costumes were a very important part of being a part of a couple nowadays. Or at least that was what Johnny's students had said. And although he wasn't going to admit it out loud, the kids usually knew more about him when it came to things like that.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Couples Costumes

Matching Halloween costumes were a very important part of being a part of a couple nowadays. Or at least that was what Johnny's students had said.

And although he wasn't going to admit it out loud, the kids usually knew more about him when it came to things like that. 

The problem was that the person he was currently with was being very difficult about the whole thing. Like when he suggested Batman & Robin, Daniel decided to be an asshole about it and say that he would only go if he could be Batman, even though Johnny had said from the beginning that he deserved to be Batman, and that he actually already had a costume from a previous Halloween (which led Daniel to comment that he also already had a Batman costume).

And the same thing continued to happen with any other suggested pair because every single time they wanted the same character, and none of them were willing to compromise on that issue. And Halloween was getting closer and closer without any decision being made.

He was still thinking about possibilities that night watching reruns of tv show they liked on the couch. That was until Daniel got up, went briefly into the room and came back wrapped in a blanket and sat down next to him on the couch again.

Johnny looked at him for ten seconds without expression. Then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing ?" Daniel asked.

“Because you look like a human burrito with that blanket around you. Hey maybe this could be your Halloween costume ”

"I will not go out wrapped in a blanket Johnny"

“Perhaps, we could just not go out? Just stay here and give candy to the children that come, maybe watch the first Friday 13th movies. It would be fun ”

“That does sounds kinda nice. But we agreed with our students to go to the party ”

“We could just stay five minutes and then come home. Besides, it's a party for teenagers, they just invited you out of politeness, the last thing they want is Mr. LaRusso watching over them all night ”

"You talk as if it were different in your case"

“That's because it is different, my students think I am 100% awesome. They also know that I wouldn’t be a bitch about any little thing ”

"Sure they do, Johnny"

Johnny decided to ignore the irony in Daniel's voice.

"Well, now open the covers, what this burrito needs is a little Johnny Lawrence filling"

Daniel snorted and said:

“My god, you are so lame. How is it possible that I am attracted to you? ” he said opening the covers.

“How could you not be? Like have you looked at me? ” he said going over to Daniel.

"Yes, I did" Daniel said, and then closed the space between them, pulling Johnny in for a kiss.

And as Daniel tended to be much more open to his suggestions after kisses Johnny said:

"So, how about we go with me as Batman and you as Daniel the incredible Human Burrito"

"No"

"Batman & Robin then?"

"Keep dreaming Johnny"

In the end they decided to dress up as Batman & Batman that Halloween. 


End file.
